


Coming Home To Me

by whisperingink



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and featuring 'thank god you're alive' sex, eternal summer ed au, firefighter makoto/chef haru, husband+wife kink sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 09:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1893396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperingink/pseuds/whisperingink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto always shot him a text on the way to the scene of a fire, with an “I love you, Haru” and promises to be home later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home To Me

Haru paced back and forth nervously in the living room, biting down on his lower lip and staring at the floor. Makoto was supposed to be home three hours ago. The food Haru made had since gone cold, and he was sure the pastries he’d brought home from the bakery were growing stale, but he was too shaken up to worry about something as simple as food. Makoto not coming home on time was nothing unusual, it was just part of being married to a firefighter. Fires weren’t exactly scheduled. 

But Makoto always shot him a text on the way to the scene of a fire, with an “I love you, Haru” and promises to be home later. Haru had texted him ten times, all with no response. He gripped his cellphone tightly in his shaking hands, eyes flickering to and from the door which he prayed would open any second to reveal a soot covered, smiling husband that he’d only been married to for a year (a year was not enough, time, too short, much too short for it to end so soon, too, too soon). The news was turned on, and there had been mention of a fire, but that had been an hour ago. Something else was on the tv now, some “news” about an idol, or a cute cat video. Makoto would love to watch that, he knew, he loved cute animals and he and Haru had been talking about adopting a cat this weekend. 

“I should’ve been okay with it sooner,” he muttered to himself, guilt flooding over him, “I should’ve let him have the kitten the second we bought this house.” 

He sank onto the couch, head in his hands, his apron tie coming loose. Haru hadn’t bothered to change out of his outfit for a nightly soak, something he used to do by himself, but now had gotten used to doing with a pair of strong, well toned fireman arms encircling his torso. Please, he prayed, Please just let him come home tonight. 

As if on cue, he heard the door opening, with a familiar voice calling out, “I’m home, Haru-chan,” and then he was sprinting across the room, slamming into Makoto so hard the two of them almost toppled over. Haru bit down on his lip again, burying his face into Makoto’s chest. He smelled like a fire, a big fire, and Haru found himself shaking harder against Makoto. Things usually didn’t go like this, he couldn’t remember the last time he had such a visceral reaction. The memory of Makoto almost drowning their second year showed up in his brain, and he pushed it down immediately.

“Haru?” Makoto asked, instinctively wrapping his arms around his husband and pulling him closer.

“Dinner’s….dinner’s cold,” Haru said, gripping Makoto’s ash covered shirt. His husband was covered in the soot, and there were bandages on his arm. “You didn’t text me.” An immediate look of understanding passed over Makoto’s face as he pulled him inside and shut the door behind him, leaning down to kiss Haru softly. 

“I’m so, so sorry to make you worry, Haru-chan,” he murmured, running his long fingers through Haru’s hair, “My phone died, and I didn’t even think about trying to text you in all the chaos.” Haru shook his head, still feeling shaken and woozy from worry, leaning up to kiss Makoto back, cupping his cheeks as though he were some kind of treasure. 

“You’re a bad husband,” he chided, “Not texting me that you’ll be late for dinner. I even made your favorite.” Makoto blushed as Haru nipped at his neck, “But you came home late and made me worry like this, and you’re covered in dirt. How are you going to make it up to me?” Makoto’s smile grew a little more wicked as he moved his hands from Haru’s waist to just a little lower. 

“Let me draw a bath for my beautiful wife then.” 

“But your dinner-”

“Haru,” Makoto murmured, reaching back to cup his ass, bolder than normal, “I’m craving something else right now.” There was a gleam in his eyes that Haru had seen a few times before when Makoto came back from life threatening fires. It must've been bad this time, because it already had Haru remembering the last time Makoto came home like this.

He’d come through the door, eyes darker than normal as he pulled Haru away from whatever he'd been doing to take him against a wall, on the floor, kissing him all over and milking him dry until he could barely breathe. All the while Makoto whispered sweet, dirty things that made Haru moan himself hoarse. It had ‘thank god I’m alive sex’ written all over it, but Haru read it as something else. Thank god I could come home to you, thank god I had the chance to make love to you again. 

As the bath filled, Makoto lifted Haru up onto the counter, peeling his sooty shirt over his head and quickly shucking off his pants. Fuck, he was hard already, his huge bulge straining against his boxers. Haru hadn’t realized he was a size queen until the first time he saw Makoto naked and thought about how good it would be to be stuffed with that gorgeous cock. He shuffled out of his own pants, and reached behind to undo the apron he’d left on, but Makoto shook his head. 

“I like you in the apron,” he whispered, his voice husky as he reached down to palm Haru through his briefs, “You look like the perfect wife.” 

“I am your wife though,” Haru said, spreading his legs on the counter, “Waiting for you to come home to me every night. Wondering how much you think about me during the day. Leaving an apron on for the pervert of a husband.” Makoto laughed, leaning over Haru to kiss his forehead.

“Every moment,” he answered, so earnest, so sweet as his green eyes stared into Haru’s blue ones, “I can’t go for a minute without thinking about you.” Haru sighed as Makoto started pressing kisses along his neck, sucking and nipping as the water ran in the background.

He knew Makoto was peppering his chest with bruises, the kind he could hide with his uniform tomorrow, but the kind that would also twinge a little to remind him of what was waiting for him at home. What he had to look forward to. 

“What do you think about?” Haru asked, biting back a moan as Makoto slipped his hand underneath Haru’s waistband, fisting his dripping cock with a large, work-roughened hand. Makoto moaned a little as Haru bucked up into his grasp, legs spreading wider as though to beg for it. 

“Everything about you. Your voice, your body, the way you look...um...the way you talk...” Makoto had always been shy about dirty talk until Haru teased him to the point where he was unable to hold back anymore. He still hadn’t caught onto that trick, not even after all these years. Haru straightened up, arms slung around Makoto’s neck as he ground up into his hand. 

“I think about how good you feel inside me sometimes when I’m at work, about how good it would be if we could just quit our jobs and fuck all the time. I like thinking about the times when you’re rough with me, when you fuck me until I can’t walk the next day.” 

“I hate doing that,” Makoto sighed, face crestfallen and eyes guilty as he kissed Haru on the cheek, “I hate when I hurt you like that.” 

“But I want you to,” Haru said, adding a slight moan for extra effect, “I liked the time when, after Rin and I spent the day together, you pressed me down into the bed and called me yours before fucking me with your huge cock. I felt it for days. I could barely sit down without remembering your voice. ‘Haru-chan is mine, and I’m his’,” Makoto flushed an even brighter red, cock straining harder against his boxers. Haru could see the front growing damp from precum. 

“That’s filthy, Haru-chan,” Makoto groaned, “My wife is so dirty tonight.” 

“Not half as dirty as you,” Haru said, wiping away some grime from Makoto’s cheek, “The bath’s done. Let me clean you up.” 

Makoto looked sad to stop touching Haru for even a second. They both sank into the tub, letting hot water wash over them. Haru started to scrub away the dirt on Makoto, washing his perfectly muscled back until it was clean enough for him to kiss. 

“I can’t see you when you’re like that,” Makoto whined, turning around so Haru could see his front. Fuck, he thought to himself, he was so lucky to have a husband who looked like Makoto. His cock was still hard, leaking precum into the water. Haru moved to lie against him, soaking up the warmth of his body combined with the water. It felt absolutely blissful. 

“You’re so hard for me,” he murmured, reaching down to stroke Makoto, “I missed you so much.” 

Makoto groaned, pulling Haru into his lap and splashing water everywhere as he kissed him fiercely, sliding his tongue over Haru’s while scraping his teeth against Haru’s bottom lip, making him shiver. Haru reached down to wrap his hand around Makoto’s cock, stroking it beneath the water as the two of them kept kissing. Moaning into his mouth, Makoto stayed Haru’s hand, shaking his head.

“Wait, Haru,” he whispered, “I…I want to fuck you into the bed until...until you’re begging like the desperate wife you are.” His cheeks radiated heat as Haru moaned, rubbing against Makoto as he kissed him again, even more eager. When Makoto finally let go of his inhibitions it was the best thing to happen to their sex life. Fuck, It should’ve felt degrading to be referred to as Makoto’s little wife, but it wasn’t, it made him feel so, so incredibly loved. Apparently deciding the worst of the grime had come off, Makoto climbed out of the tub, pulling Haru along after him and towelling most of the water away. He looked so good, Haru thought, with water clinging to the strands of his hair, dripping off the ends onto his toned chest. 

With a cheeky grin, Makoto led Haru back to their bedroom, shaking droplets of water onto the floor as Haru threw himself at Makoto, wrapping his legs around his waist and grinding down hard as he kissed his husband with new vigor. If Makoto was going to call him the desperate wife, he would act the part, with his hardening cock rubbing against Makoto’s until they reached the bed. Makoto fell backwards, Haru tumbling on top of him on the bed so he could easily straddle Makoto’s hips. 

“God, Haru...you’re such a pretty wife,” Makoto murmured reverently, sliding his broad hands along Haru’s waist, his hips, before pulling away to rustle around in their nightstand for the lube, “But you’ve been teasing me since I got home, and I don’t think I can hold back much longer.”

“I don’t want you to hold back,” Haru said, grasping Makoto’s cock and pumping it until precum started leaking everywhere, “I want your dick inside me, now. Don’t make me wait any longer.” Makoto wasted no time in slicking up his fingers, pressing one against Haru’s entrance and slowly working it inside. With a bright blush he realized he could open Haru up so easily now because they still made love like newlyweds, all the time, every spare moment they got Makoto liked to sink inside Haru and lose himself to the pleasure of being with his husband. 

“You can add another, or two,” Haru gasped, working himself down on Makoto’s fingers, grinding for more friction, “I want it, I want you so bad Makoto, please fuck me now, hard and fast, I need it.” Makoto thrust in two more fingers, smiling when Haru let out a wanton moan, fucking himself harder on Makoto’s fingers. 

“Haru-chan,” he said playfully, “Are you trying to come from just my fingers again? That’s so naughty,” he winked, crooking his fingers inside until he hit Haru’s sweet spot, “Besides, didn’t you say you want my cock inside you?” Haru nodded, biting down on his lip and grabbing the lube from Makoto, slicking up his cock and guiding it to his entrance, sinking down slowly, slow enough to tease Makoto into thrusting his hips up. Gasping as Makoto filled him, Haru braced himself against Makoto’s broad shoulders, staring into his gorgeous, lust-filled green eyes

“You feel so good, Haru-chan,” Makoto whispered, hands on Haru’s hips as the blue-eyed man began to ride him in earnest, “I love being inside you, it’s like coming home for real.” Haru’s chest felt full; he couldn’t tell Makoto how he felt, he couldn’t find the proper words to express how much he loved him and how scared he’d been earlier. All he could do was lean down and kiss Makoto full on his perfect lips as he rode his thick cock. He squeezed around him, watching as Makoto’s mouth parted, moans slipping out as he thrust inside Haru, pumping his dick at the same time. 

“Come on, Haru,” Makoto said, getting rougher with his strokes, “Come for me, all over me, like the dirty little boy you are. I want to watch your face when I make you come for me.” Haru almost whimpered as Makoto slammed his prostate over and over, more forcefully each time; his composure waned with every movement his husband made. 

“Makoto!” he cried, bucking his hips and spilling his cum all over Makoto’s hands as he continued to ride out his orgasm. He could see Makoto’s lower abs twitching, the expression on his face intense as he fucked Haru, “You’re close, aren’t you?” he panted, allowing a small grin onto his face, “You want to come inside me, don’t you, Makoto? Do it, come on, come inside, I want to feel you, I like it when you make me dirty.” 

“Haru, if you keep talking like that--ah!” Makoto cried as Haru squeezed around him again, Makoto’s breaking point as he tensed up and came, spurting inside Haru enough that he could see the cum start to dribble down Haru’s thighs. With a blush on his face, Haru shivered, smiling at Makoto as he draped his arms around his shoulders and kissed him again. 

“I love you so much, Haru,” Makoto sighed. Haru hugged his husband close and mumbled,

“Love you too. And don’t you ever,” he said, stabbing Makoto’s pectoral with his finger, “Scare me like that again. Or you can forget about me bringing home extra pudding from the shop.” Makoto laughed, kissing Haru’s still-damp hair and snuggling him close to his chest.

“I Promise.”


End file.
